


Bloody noses and Mid morning cuddles

by ShadowTouch



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Stupid Jace, loving magnus, stressed Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTouch/pseuds/ShadowTouch
Summary: While Magnus is used to being woken at all hours by his boyfriend's return, it usually doesn't mean bleeding shadowhunters in his kitchen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so let me know what you think.  
> I do not own any of characters and places, they belong to their original creator.  
> edited 1/16/2017

Magnus was used to being woken at odd hours by his boyfriend coming home. One of the results of a shadowhunter boyfriend.  
However, usually that meant he could expect his darling Alec to join him in bed, not be crashing around his kitchen cursing at three in the morning.  
Alec also usually came home alone, not with a bleeding parabatai.  
“Why is he bleeding?”  
“Because he’s an idiot.” Alec stated as the most obvious fact as he pulled some bandaged from a drawer.  
“I didn’t know that idiocy caused people to just start spontaneously bleeding from the nose.”  
“I think it’s a new phenomenon.” As he lightly wrapped his arm with some gauze.  
“So what happened tonight?”  
“Some drevaks and a shax.”  
“The shax broke his nose?”  
“No”  
“The drevak?”  
“No”  
Magnus chose to remain silent knowing Alec would eventually explain. Jace remained sprawled across the kitchen chair starring at Alec as if he were going to bit him.  
“Hahahahahah!” Magnus exploded in laughter as he pieced it together “What did he do? What did the golden idiot do to make you break his nose, love?”  
Amazingly Jace remained silent, holding his nose while starring at Alec as his he would try to break it again.  
Realizing that Alec wasn’t about to break the silence, he walked over and wrapped his arm around Alec’s waist.  
“Come on darling, what did your pig headed parabatai do?”  
“….”  
“Darling” he pressed.  
“He wouldn't just kill it, played around and nearly got killed then started nagging me about shooting it.”  
Huffing. Magnus realized that it was a case of Jace being his suicidal self.  
“Well a broken nose is hardly going to kill him. His brain on the other hand...”  
Laughter broke the tense mood of the kitchen.  
\------------------------------------------------  
After portaling Jace home Magnus joined Alec in the bedroom. His beloved nephilim was brooding on the edge of the bed.  
Magnus crawled up behind Alec and pulled him back so they were lying in a warm embrace.  
“Come on love as stupid as your brother may be, you know he understands how much you worry for him. And honestly maybe seeing how much it hurts you will encourage him to be more careful.”  
“I just can’t lose another brother, especially when I can prevent it.” Alec softly sighed as he turned in to Magnus’ arms.  
Tightening his arms around his angel, Magnus asked “Just promise me that you won’t lose yourself while saving them. That you will come home to me.”  
With a sleepy sigh “Of course I will, I love you.” As his breathing evened out with sleep.  
“Goodnight my love.” Falling asleep with the comfort of having his angel safe for one more night.


End file.
